


Carpool Karaoke

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hangover, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Richard are shooting the Carpool Karaoke, both fighting with their hangover. When they talk about kissing on set Taron tries to tell Richard that he loves him without making it obvious. It comes to a quick and funny kiss in the car and Taron couldn’t be happier until he sees Richard contorting his face in disgust. Clearly hurt he stops driving and decides to quit for the day. Richard drives to his apartment to talk about what happened.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 16





	Carpool Karaoke

Taron wakes up with an enormous headache this morning. His eyes burn when they come in contact with the bright sun shining through his window. He sits up and retches when his stomach shows him pretty clearly that he’s not amused with what he had done yesterday. “Oh fuck.” He grabs his phone while groaning and sees that Richard had already texted him.

Why did we do this, T? - Richard, 8:30am

I feel like throwing up and sleeping for two weeks straight - Richard, 8:45am

Can we pretend we’re sick? I feel like it. - Richard, 9:00am

Mate! Wake up for fucks sake! - Richard, 9:30am

I swear, I’m gonna call James and tell him he can sit in this bloody car himself if you don’t wake up soon! – Richard, 10:30

You aren’t twenty anymore, you should stop drinking that much. And we signed a contract, no quitting today. - Taron, 11:00

Fuck you… Wanna come over and suffer together? - Richard, 11:01

Yeah, give me something like an hour😂-Taron, 11:02

15 minutes, idiot😂-Richard 11:03

Taron moans and gets up quickly. Too quick, he feels his head pounding and takes a deep breath. Why the hell did they do this? Both of them knew they would have to shoot the carpool karaoke today. They ended up drinking and had so much fun that they didn’t stop and continued here at his place until Richard left late at night.  
After a quick shower, he puts on a blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and his Rocketman cap. He tries to style his hair, but gives up and decides he’ll keep the cap on the whole day.

Taron grabs his car keys and drives to Richard’s house. He presses the doorbell and is welcomed by a tired looking Richard still wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. His hair is a complete mess and he doesn’t look like he tried to style it at all, dark curls hanging onto his face, but he still was the most beautiful man T had ever seen. “Good morning to you.” he giggles and comes inside throwing his shoes in a corner.

Rich just grins and walks straight back into his bedroom where all the curtains were closed. He sinks down onto his bed and Taron joins him. “Why the fuck did we do this?” he asks groaning and rubs his face tiredly.

“I don’t know, but it was stupid!” T admits and closes his eyes, resting his head next to Richard’s on his pillow.

“Mm.” Rich hums and is already drifting off to sleep again.

T gets out his phone and sets an alarm for them. He lazily puts his arm around Rich, who comes closer. They quickly fall asleep.

When Taron wakes up, he turns off the alarm and looks down at Richard who seems to ignore it. He looked adorable, curled up with a peaceful expression on his face and breathing deeply. “Richard.” he says and tries to wake him up. He runs his fingers through his hair and tries again. “Rich, you should wake up.”

Richard groans and shakes his head. “Don’t do that to me.”

Taron giggles softly and sits up. “Come on, you need to get dressed.”

Rich keeps his eyes closed and turns away from him. “No.” he mumbles into his pillow.

Taron gets up, sighing, and walks over to Richard’s music box. He connects his phone with it and puts on a song. Quickly, he opens the curtains and lets in the sunlight. Rich groans and puts a pillow over his head. Then he stands next to Richard and screams; “Rocketman!” directly next to him.

Richard jumps up in shock, throwing the pillow at him. “Shut the fuck up.” he shouts laughing and grabs him by the waist pulling him down onto the bed. “Let me sleep.” He murmurs next to his ear and holds him close in his arms.

Taron feels his heart racing having Richard’s hands on his waist and he tries to get away from him quickly. “Richard Madden. Get your lazy ass out of bed, you need a shower and you need to be dressed in the next 30 minutes.” When Richard doesn’t react at all, Taron starts to bop his nose with his finger, touch his cheeks softly, and holds his nose closed for a second.

“Ugh.” Rich just groans and sighs. “Fine.” He lets go of Taron and gets up slowly.

Taron is chilling on the bed and scrolls through his phone when Richard steps out of the bathroom. He’s wearing grey jeans, a black shirt, and his hair is styled perfectly as usual. “Well look at you, you’re still able to look alive.” Rich just chuckles and shows him his middle finger. “Not nice.” Taron simply says and watches Richard collect his stuff.

Richard grabs his black jacket and sunglasses putting both on with cigarettes in his pocket. “Are you coming, mate?”

Richard sits in the car and tries to breathe properly again. He cracked up for the third time now when Taron gets in the car finally, dressed up as Elton in his feather costume and says I look like a multicolored chicken. Rich can’t keep a serious face after that and just starts laughing like crazy, burying his face in his hands while Taron giggles outside. It’s just hilarious and they can’t stop saying idiotic stuff between the shoots, which makes it harder to focus. “Okay, I’m sorry. Let’s do it again.” Rich presses out giggling and takes a few deep breaths.

Taron starts to say his line, but suddenly starts laughing and Richard starts as well, now actually crying. They barely hear the director shouting cut. “Bloody hell! That can’t be that tough.” T chokes out through laughter and falls onto the driver’s seat.

Rich wipes his tears away and tries to get some air in his lungs. “My god, we should have stayed at home. They’re gonna kill us.”

“Maybe they’ll fire us, then we can go back to sleep.” Taron presses out and wipes away his own tears, but he can’t stop giggling.

Richard starts laughing again. “Could you please stop making me laugh?!”

“I’m not even doing anything.” he protests laughing. “Okay, we can do this now, Rich.”

And so they try again. This time Richard tries to think of something else. Taron gets in and Richard has to pull his head back before a pink giant feather touches his face.  
“Why is it that you always get to look cool, smooth, and wining and like a handsome leading man? And I look like a big multi-colored chicken. It’s ridiculous.” Taron spits out madly and gets out of the car.

“A handsome chicken! Handsome.” he says and keeps a straight face for the next few seconds before laughing again and hearing Taron doing the same. But this time, they got the right shot. Rich gets out of the car and gives T a high five. “Well done, mate!” he says and takes out his cigarettes and a lighter. He walks away and smokes in peace while Taron changes back into his clothes. Richard rubs his face tiredly and puts on his sunglasses again.

A while later Taron is driving through London and tries to focus on the road while listening to Richard. They are talking about the fact that they kissed a lot during shooting the movie.

“You kept saying, one more for me. One more for me.” Rich says and gets interrupted by Taron.

“Well, I just felt like we could do it better.” Not true, he thinks to himself. Just wanted to feel his lips on his own. “I needed to feel that connection from you.” That’s not a lie at all. ”So I wanted to do the kiss at least a hundred times. And it’s not that unusual.” He ends his speech nervously hoping he didn’t give away too much. It was a big risk to talk about that in front of the camera, even though it would look like a stupid joke between two friends.

“They weren’t even in the script, those kisses.” Richard says and glances over to T. He tries desperately to find out if it’s still a joke.

Taron takes his eyes off of the street and leans over. Richard follows his example and just at the moment when Taron wants to pull back, he feels Richards tongue against his. What just happened? He starts giggling happily and tries to blend out the fact that he just felt Richard’s tongue on his for the first time. “We did it!”

Richard contorts his face in disgust and rubs his hand over his mouth while making disgusted spitting sounds.

Taron’s heart drops and he pushes the breaks. He gets out of the car and walks straight to the car behind them. “I’m sorry, can we take a break?” he asks and gets a yes.

Richard gets out of the car as well and is confused. Where the hell did Taron go now? He follows him to the other car and hears how he asks for a break. He follows T who walks away quickly. “Taron.”

T stops walking and turns around slowly. “What?”

Richard watches him carefully. T looks pale and kind of sad. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m fine.” Taron says quickly and turns around, continuing to walk away from him.

Rich quickly walks to him and grabs his arm turning him around. “T, what is wrong?” he looks into the eyes of his best friend that are brimmed with tears now. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asks and becomes softer seeing the tears in his eyes.

“Nothing. I-I just need to quit it for today. I’m fighting against the hangover.” he says without looking at Richard at all. With that, he quickly makes his way to an uber station and waits there while nervously playing with his hands.

“You’re lying to my face and think I’m going to believe you? I know you, Taron.” Rich sighs and leans against the house wall next to him.

“Do ya?” T spits out sour and looks the other way.

“Okay, you’re either gonna tell me what’s going on right now or we’re gonna go back and film the thing we signed a contract for.” Richard explains madly and pushes himself away from the wall. What the hell was going on right now? Did he do something wrong? They were messing around, having fun just as always.

Taron turns to him now with sadness in his eyes. “When I said I needed to feel a connection with you, I wasn’t lying. I enjoyed kissing you more than anything else and I fell in love with you.” He looks up at Richard now and the hurt in his eyes is slapping Richard in the face. “And now you’re sitting there being disgusted with it. I’m sorry if that’s too much and I need a break.” He bites his lip and feels the tears in his eyes starting to multiply quickly.

Richard steps forward and searches for words. “Taron, I-I had no idea and-.”

“Just forget it.” he says and gets into the uber closing the door loudly.

Rich stares at the leaving cab and sighs. “You fucking idiot.” He mumbles to himself and rubs his face groaning. He walks over to the director and his team to apologize to them. Rich tells them that T started feeling sick and nauseous. He says that he would take him home. They send him home without any further questions. Richard takes Taron’s car keys out of his trousers that T gave him when they changed in the car for filming. He sits down in his best friend’s car and shakes his head slightly. He wasn’t the only one with feelings.

Not long after that, he parks the car in front of Taron’s apartment and goes inside. Upstairs he presses the doorbell and waits anxiously. T opens the door and Rich can see that he had been crying. He knows those red puffy eyes and his slightly bitten lip all too well. “Hey…Can I come in?”

Taron shrugs his shoulder and bites his lower lip. “Don’t know.” He says in a shaky voice.

“Please? I really need to talk to you and I’ll leave as soon as you want me to. I promise.” Richard says begging and gets the keys out of his trousers. “And you forgot something on set.”

“Oh right, my car.” Taron takes them while mumbling a thank you and feels how the sadness comes back while seeing Richard in front of him. Strangely enough, he wants him to be here. “Okay, come in.” he says and steps aside.

“Thank you.” Richard says relieved and follows him into the living room. They sit down on the sofa, Taron on the opposite end with his legs tucked up to his chest. Richard’s heart breaks when he sees what he did to him. “Taron, about what happened earlier; I wasn’t disgusted at all, it was just fun or maybe protecting myself. You know about me but the public doesn’t and if our tongues touch and I continue… I don’t know what I was thinking.” Richard feels his heartbeat increasing and his stomach hurts just like every time something made him nervous in a bad way. He grabs Taron’s hand carefully and squeezes it. “I would never be disgusted of you, darling. If I’m being honest with you now I always thought you were straight and that’s why I didn’t read between the lines.”

Taron’s lips are quivering and big tears are rolling down his cheeks quickly. “It just hurt me, I guess.” He admits sniffling and presses his lips together.

Richard sits closer to him and cups his face. “Please don’t cry, love.” He whispers and tries to wipe away the tears that are rolling down from the beautiful bluish green eyes of his crush. “I’m so sorry that I hurt you. It wasn’t my intention to make you sad.” Rich feels how his own eyes fill with tears. It always hurt him when he saw Taron upset like that, but now he’s the reason why and it kills him.

Taron looks up into the deep blue eyes of the man he loves. He’s not sure if it’s because of his own tears but Rich looks like he’s crying as well. He can feel his thumbs stroking over his cheeks softly and his touches make him feel better. Then, he sees a tear rolling down Richard’s face. He lifts his hand hesitantly and wipes it away. “Shh, don’t cry.” He whispers and rubs his cheek.

“Taron, I’m in love with you as well.” He says and bites his lower lip. “I don’t know if it’s too late now but please give me a chance to make things right.”

Taron can see the shame, insecurity and guilt in Richard’s eyes. He can hear the pain in his voice and it breaks his heart to see how upset he can be because of hurting him. “You do? Love me.”

“Yes, I do.” He says and blinks his tears away.

“Didn’t know that.” Taron admits softly and looks deep into the now dark blue eyes of Richard.

“I should have been honest with you instead of pulling you in my arms the whole time and making it worse for both of us.” Richard says and wipes away the tear streaks on Taron’s cheeks.

“I should have been honest earlier as well.” He says and they sink into each other’s eyes.

“Please let me make you happy.” Rich begs whispering and strokes his thumb over Taron’s lips. They feel as good as he remembered.

“What do you mean?” Taron whispers back and enjoys feeling Richard’s thumb on his lips.

Rich leans forward and their lips barely touch. “I love you, Taron.” He murmurs.

“I love you,too.” He says and it feels so good to finally say it.

“I…Can I kiss you?” Richard asks anxiously and looks deep into Taron’s eyes after asking for permission.

T gets closer and closes his eyes. “God, yes, Rich.” He breathes out and not even a second later, he feels the full lips on his. He hums happily during the kiss and pulls him closer. Before he realizes what happens he gets pulled onto Richard’s lap and shares a deep and passionate kiss with him.

They break the kiss and Rich can see the joy and happiness in Taron’s eyes. “Oh, my love.” He whispers and pulls him back into a kiss.

Taron wraps his arms around his neck and breaks the kiss apart quickly. “Wanna stay here?” he asks with such a vulnerable tone that Rich wouldn’t even think about saying no.

“I would love to.” he says and gets a sweet and soft kiss from Taron for it.


End file.
